


一人食（虎）

by Be_sik



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_sik/pseuds/Be_sik





	一人食（虎）

“爱情是矜贵奢侈的东西只许一人独享。”

成绩好，长得好，家里和学校领导关系好。李东海占尽天时地利人和，被选作新生代表在开学典礼发言。经历了多次彩排的他熟知这次典礼的流程，百无聊赖地在后台等待结束。

“升旗仪式后，高一的同学留下，高二高三的同学依次解散。”这是一次没有任何征兆的摸底考。每个新生都惶惑地站在队伍里，乖乖地接过由班主任临时派发的准考证。此时距离开考，只剩半个小时。这个操作太骚，给了这群还美滋滋地沉浸在放假余韵里的孩子闷头一棒。当李东海急匆匆拨开人海终于归队，老师手里的准考证只剩下了最后一张。

李东海一向不怕考试，但捧回一个年级第一，确属意料之外。尤其是那门语文，老师们都抱着帮学生收心的念头“痛下杀手”压分，全年级700来人，120以上的不过27个。李东海136。很快他便成为年级的风云人物，名字前被冠上许多头衔——级草、广播站站长、清北班班长、传说中的年级第一。人在年轻的时候有时会在意别人对自己的瞩目。东海被老师偏爱，被同学簇拥，数不清的赞誉把他捧上云端，高到足以忽略那些蘸满嫉妒与恶意的暗箭。

和传统学霸不一样，李东海读书不靠多少勤奋，全凭一个聪明脑袋。他上课趴在桌上睡觉，睡醒了和邻桌聊天，有时饿了还要偷偷摸摸开包干脆面。各科老师都曾被他气得牙痒，但对这个稳坐年级前五、讲话还讨人欢心的学生往往也就睁一只眼闭一只眼。完全放任不管也不行，所以他们一次次向李东海的同桌发出警告:“多听讲啊，别一天到晚陪李东海讲话。”不可能的，李东海多有意思，小同桌想，他和奶奶在农村养的那一窝猪怕是都能聊得来。

日子就这样一天天地过，好像翻不出什么花样，又在你生活的规律里掉以轻心时给你一记爆栗。

李东海是在那次月考之后才开始关注李赫宰的。在那之前，他甚至记不得班上这个叫李赫宰的同学长什么样子。可就是这个不起眼的名字，把他挤下了那个牢固得仿佛是专属于他的全班第一的位置。不是每一个人都能平静地接受他人轻而易举地抱回自己垂涎而不得的宝贝。许多人心里都有点惊讶，惊讶之余又滋生了一点不敢说的期待——有人要来终结李东海的连胜了吗？

同样讶异又兴奋的还有老师。比起成绩好的学生，老师显然更喜欢成绩好又沉稳努力的学生。无论从什么角度上看，李赫宰的成绩都无可挑剔，尤其是理科，思维活跃、逻辑严密。虽然平时李赫宰表现不突出，在班级里也总是不吭声不出气，但这一次的成绩证明他确实是一颗值得被重点关注的好苗子。更何况在老师眼里，这一把放在角落里没人注意的利刃恰好可以用来杀一杀李东海的锐气。

一次月考的影响力可以留到下一次月考。在过去这个月里，有意或无意的，几乎所有来自老师的夸奖，都属于李赫宰一个人。李东海座位附近的氛围，也偶尔会出现此前难得一见的冷清。他本没有放在心上，可时间一长，也就开始不由自主地转头观察那个总是穿着单调黑白色的男孩——看他埋头写作业，看他认真听课，看他在讲台上分享做题思路，看他收到那些原本都属于自己的夸奖。他从没这么认真地观察一个人。在他脑袋里标题为“李赫宰”的那本观察日志里，被观察的对象好像永远都那么冷淡，不怎么说话，也没什么表情。这样一个从不过分展露自己的人看起来好酷，又神秘到没有什么值得抨击的缺点。这样的认知让李东海有些烦躁。观察日记写了不长就结束，结尾简洁又激烈——“呸！装逼！”

第二次月考很快就来，没有悬念，李东海又做回了班级第一。而李赫宰，虽然发挥不错，但还是被甩出了一段不可忽视的距离。那些藏在不少人心里的对李东海跌落神坛的隐隐期待，收到了来自事实的一记爆锤，只留下消散在空气里的一句：果然。

李东海座位周围的气氛比以往任何时候都更热烈。曾经期待过他失败的观众此时又回来为胜者庆贺，仿佛用加倍热烈的情绪就能掩盖自己的心虚，就能麻醉自己：无事发生。李东海的眉间飞起了凯旋的得色。他透过围住自己的脑袋悄悄寻找李赫宰，发现那个无趣的人像是丝毫不被周围的嘈杂打搅，正埋着头睡觉。突然就觉得没劲——自己把李赫宰当成假想敌观察了这么久，他却从头到尾都没把我放在心上。嗯，李东海想，我还没赢。

他不愿将对李赫宰的幼稚敌意公布于众，但也绝不打算善罢甘休。前段时间的观察使他知道，李赫宰是每天放学最后离开教室的人。于是，他忍耐着，让情绪在身体里发酵了一整天，然后被当时还没褪尽的少年心性敲锣打鼓地推到李赫宰面前。

李东海试图和对手进行一个对视，可埋头写作业的人没有给他机会。犹豫了片刻，他听见自己说:“喂，我这次把第一抢回来了。”回答他的是一片沉默。这样的沉默在此时无疑是最致命的挑衅。李赫宰的冷淡撕破了他最后的理智，他不由得捏紧拳头，将声音从牙缝往外面挤：“你就没有什么想说的吗？”面前的人终于抬头，做出了这场单向拉锯中的唯一一次回应：“恭喜。”

第二天，这样一条新闻在学校里争相传播——李东海和李赫宰打架了，目击证人是班上几个带错作业折回教室的小姑娘。“李赫宰抓住我们班长的手就把他摔在地上！不信你问她，她也看见了！”“对！我们亲眼看见的！”故事添油加醋地传，不知道怎么就成了这样一个版本——李赫宰嫉妒失态，放学暴打李东海。几乎没有人怀疑故事的真实性，他们为自己荒诞的合伙孤立找足了借口。李赫宰的沉默寡言被他们用心理变态进行解释。他们不为自己的下流感到愧疚，反而还自命有卓越的洞察性，并为此洋洋自得。

李东海当然知道事实，自己是在挥拳时被李赫宰拦住，失去重心摔倒的。但他不能澄清，一旦事实被揭露，人人都会知道，真正心理扭曲的人是他李东海。他下定决心不会还李赫宰公道，甚至害怕李赫宰说出真相。但李赫宰没有。身边人的指指点点、值日时堆积成山的垃圾、聚会时收不到邀请……无妄之灾最令人憋屈。他以为李赫宰会反击、会报复、或者会哭，可这个瘦瘦小小的男孩从始至终都只是沉默着读他的书，冷漠又坚定地独行。李东海突然感到前所未有的愧疚。那一年李东海16岁。

很快，寒假、过年、又开学。没有人知道《李赫宰观察日志》开始续写的事情，除了作者李东海。“三月四日。今天数学课李赫宰做出了老师布置的竞赛题，嘴角好像勾了两秒钟，不知道笑没笑，太快了没看清。”“三月七日，李赫宰中午吃完饭去奶茶店买了杯冰可可，他好娘。”“三月八日，李赫宰一天喝了三盒草莓牛奶，这个男的真的越来越娘。”……“四月十五日，李赫宰把头发剪短了。这个发型挺适合他，看起来精神多了。”“四月二十七日，李赫宰穿的白色卫衣，我有一件同款蓝色，看不出来他欣赏水平还不错。”“五月一日，今天我没做眼保健操，故意在教室里面巡视，为了看李赫宰。他前半截没做。对了，他竟然是个单眼皮，那他的眼睛他妈的凭什么比我还大？”观察日志一天天地写，李东海觉得这个小同学好有意思，而且看久了，还挺帅的。他想，怎么没人喜欢李赫宰呢？在这个学校里，李赫宰的长相，也就只比我差一点了。

身为广播站站长的李东海从来不需要出操。他只需要按时在广播室里播放那支剪辑好的音乐，放好就可以离开。空出来的这段时间，按他以前的习惯是去小卖部挑选上课吃的零食。从重新开始创作观察日记的那一天开始，他不走了，而是站在广播站的露台上，眯起眼睛寻找李赫宰。李赫宰肤色极白，身高虽然不算突出，但胜在身材比例好，长手长腿，跳起操来舒展又利落。“啧，这家伙，真是很帅嘛。”不知道从什么时候起，寻找人群中的李赫宰成为李东海最喜欢的小游戏。发展到后来，不仅是在放广播的时候，体育课上、食堂吃饭、甚至是主持升旗仪式的时候，李东海都忍不住要在人群里找他。这个游戏他玩得特别好，一眼就能把李赫宰找到。

李东海敢说，学校里没有人比自己更了解李赫宰了。他好像已经摸出了这个神秘人的喜好。这个男孩看起来很冷淡，其实很柔软，说话的音调虽然冷，但听起来总有点奶里奶气。他会主动帮邻桌的同学丢垃圾，会帮忙不过来的课代表发作业，还会给食堂大爷养的小狗买火腿肠。他的口味也很奇妙：草莓味饼干、草莓味牛奶、草莓味糖果、草莓蛋糕……时间一长李东海几乎要不认识草莓这两个字。这个男生身上拥有着宝藏一样的反差，他好像是一根草莓味的雪糕，外壳冷冷的，但内心甜甜的。在这支雪糕里彻底沦陷，李东海只用了一个夏天。

“李赫宰，有点可爱啊。”当察觉到自己的想法时，李东海有些怔楞。这个想法有点危险，可是太诱人。李东海知道自己更欣赏男孩，但没想到会看上李赫宰。年轻时，喜欢一个人好像没有那么多顾忌，年龄、家境、性别……这些种种好像都没那么不可战胜。之前也碰到过心动的人，现在那个位置，装的是李赫宰。多好啊，满满当当。李东海想，我恰有足够的真情，万一就能换来一个肯定回应。

写在李东海脑袋里的《李赫宰观察日志》，时间长了，内容早就含含糊糊。最新一天的内容只有一句话：“喂，那边那个爱吃草莓的，我好像有点喜欢你了。”

第二天放学，李东海软磨硬泡让小卖部阿姨把真知棒桶里的口味全部换成草莓，然后开开心心捧着它跑到李赫宰面前，慎重又紧张像是捧着整颗真心：“虽然有点迟，但是，对不起啊。这个是给你赔罪的。”李东海小心翼翼抱着一个棒棒糖桶的样子看上去有点滑稽。李赫宰见状笑得灿烂，甚至还露出了一点牙龈。这是李东海第一次看李赫宰笑，他眼角的笑纹看上去很甜，不经意就温柔了李东海的眼睛。这个笑容正式开始了两个男孩的故事。

“你也喜欢草莓味吗？”心情大好的李东海懒得和这个看上去挺酷的傻子计较——老子喜欢个屁。我喜欢的是你。

李东海的想法总是很多，看起来大大咧咧，其实敏感又感性，大大小小的事情都要讲给李赫宰听。李赫宰听他叽叽喳喳也从不嫌烦，只是依旧很少说话，依旧不肯交出自己。性格的差距并不是问题，篮球、游戏、对李赫宰的了如指掌，这三个法宝很快让李东海把两个人感情打造得固若金汤。可越是这样他反而开始有点退缩，一旦展开追求，要是失败，就连朋友都没得做。他本打算放弃的。

那是班级的合唱排练，班上同学三三两两站在主席台上，迟迟不肯排好队形，没有戴小蜜蜂的李东海招呼不过来，正和文艺委员申东熙一起闹心。突然听见一声尖叫，转过头发现，一向沉默寡言的李赫宰险些与班上的刺儿头金希澈打起来。李东海跌跌撞撞冲上主席台，脑袋里只有一个念头：他不能受伤。

把金希澈拦在身后，李东海皱起眉头，面对着被几个同学拉住的李赫宰吼：“别打了！”李赫宰果然收手，定定地看了他一会儿，眼里有点翻涌的情绪，却又一点点将它们抽离，终于一言不发地离开。发生了这样的意外肯定是没办法再排练的，李东海不能直接追上去安抚他，而是先得把同学组织回班里自习。他暗暗记住李赫宰消失的方向——是修建在学校里但少有学生会去的两栋破旧家属楼。安排纪律委员金钟云守教室，李东海揣上一包纸便急匆匆出门。

李东海大汗淋漓地跑遍了两栋楼的每一层，找到李赫宰是在其中一栋的楼顶。小小的矛盾当然不至于要走极端，赌气的男孩只是蹲在角落里吹风，和平时一样没有什么表情。“你站起来。”李东海扯着李赫宰的衣袖，陪他沉默了好几分钟。见李东海没有放开的打算，李赫宰倔着脖子站起身，视线却始终回避。李东海叹了声气，耐着性子解释：“我不是向着他，你那么倔，他打架又那么凶，拦不住的。”不管李赫宰有没有听，李东海继续说，“我站在他面前，是因为我知道你不会对我动手，只有这样才打不起来。我不是护着他不让你打，我是怕你受……”

“伤”字卡在牙关没有机会再开口。因为李赫宰抱住了他。李东海无数次回忆过这个拥抱。他确定在这个拥抱里除了等待安抚的脆弱之外不再包含任何杂质。这个来自李赫宰的示弱拥抱象征着不能再纯粹的友情。但李东海不能像他那样堂堂正正。

那天，李东海感觉到有液体顺着衣领与身体的间隙抵达了自己的锁骨，滚烫的温度将本就称不上完整的理智灼烧殆尽——李赫宰在哭。于是李东海鼓起勇气，又用了力气，固执地推开李赫宰，不待对方反应，便径直吻上那双湿漉漉的眼睛。这个突如其来的吻，让李赫宰的身体瞬间僵直。可是不知道是太过惊讶还是别的什么原因，他没有把李东海推开。这样的默许终于打开了潘多拉魔盒，李东海得以说出那句早就想说，又差点再也不说的话：“赫呀，我们在一起吧。”

他等了好久，久到以为自己绝不可能再等到一个回应。风把他的手和心都一点点吹凉。没人教他这样的局面应该如何收拾。他把事情搞砸了。可就在最后一丝温度抽离之前，他感受到来自李赫宰胸腔的震动，模糊又温柔悦纳万物滋生。李赫宰说：“嗯”。那一年，李东海十七岁。

恋爱后的日子好像没有什么两样，又好像什么都不一样。两个人住得不算远，又都在学校附近。不久前的分科，李东海选了文，李赫宰选了理，教室隔了好几层楼。学业繁忙，再加上避嫌，他们很少见面。

一向有起床气的东海对早晨开始有了期待。从两人在一起的那天起，李赫宰每天都会到他的小区门口等他上学。李东海不想让恋人早起，也不想让他不吃早餐，更不想让他干脆别来。于是李东海麻烦妈妈准备双份的吐司面包，还说全是吐司有点单调，想要在其中一份里夹满草莓酱。吐司吃着挺干，牛奶只有一盒，李东海从来都用不喜欢牛奶为理由让李赫宰喝。青春期的男孩子饭量增大，并不会引起家长的疑心。段女士只是不知道，自己喝咖啡都不爱加糖的儿子，从什么时候开始吃起草莓酱。

李东海出现在李赫宰面前时总是气喘吁吁，让人十分不解。他口口声声说生怕吐司变凉掉，其实是羞于告诉爱人，我这么着急是因为不肯让你多等，哪怕一分钟。多年以后李东海还好好地记着那很多个类似的早上，李赫宰侧身站在自己小区门口的路灯下，早晨的阳光从树影里钻出来，给他镀上一条颜色浪漫到恰好的金线。自己总是小跑着靠近，全程都将视线锁定在爱人线条锋利的下颌。他想飞扑过去爱他。那时的李赫宰，比萤火耀眼，又比灯火温柔，让人每靠近一步，就多一分动心。

爱河中的人总会放大并重复美好片段，然后将之作为劝说自己坚持的浮木，飘飘荡荡中其实冷暖自知。李东海以为自己的恋人在恋爱后会有点变化。但李赫宰还是和之前一个样，很少有表情、很少说话、也很少出门。每次李东海对他发出邀约，他总有各式各样的理由推脱，最终踩着李东海忍耐的极限同意出来。两个人在大街上闲逛，无所适从。看电影、逛街、去游乐园，都不是什么意外的行程，但时间一长总会有点乏味。

“我们去哪呀？”“是你叫我出来的。”这是两人后期的约会中每必上演的对话。他们总是先进书店溜达一圈，然后回到街上，将整个下午都沉默地交付在同一条路上。两个人都知道有问题，李东海是不知道怎么办，李赫宰是不想解决。恋人显而易见的不配合使李东海很快对这样的活动失去兴致。他觉得是自己不够懂事：赫大概只是不喜欢出门吧。这么长时间以来他都陪着我，那以后我迁就他好啦。李东海放弃主动邀约之后，他们没再一起出门玩过。

高三来得很快，这些本就细小的刺，被堆积成山的试卷遮了起来。升学压力太大，就连平时吊儿郎当的李东海，也打起了十二分精神。他有点慌张，倒全不是因为自己——从高二开始，赫宰偏科的迹象就开始严重起来。他不想给自己的恋人太大压力，一面暗暗关注李赫宰的每一次成绩，给他总结语文、英语复习要点，一面抓紧见面的时间，装作无意地宽解爱人：“赫呀，成绩不是大事情不要放在心上，努力过就够啦！”有时他也忍不住和赫宰分享自己的成绩，还有那个通过无数个晚上的思考之后才出炉的关于未来的计划：“赫呀，这次模拟考我的文综全区第一！前段时间熬夜看书的辛苦没有白费呢！”“赫呀，邻省的S大理科专业很强，隔壁J大的文科专业全国排名也都还不错，我们一起再加把劲，约定考去那里吧？”李东海也是后来才想起，无论自己当时说了什么，李赫宰嚼着面包，从来都不曾回应。

离高考越近，李赫宰的成绩就越差。李东海心急如焚，可他好像一点也帮不上忙——来自李赫宰的解释也好、求助也好、倾诉也好，他都没有收到。他看得出对方似乎总是藏着心事，总是背着自己躲到一边去。“赫呀，你有什么事情的话要和我说，我们是恋人呀！”“我没事。”

那天放学，李东海突然想跟在李赫宰背后送他回家。他想用这样一个幼稚的方式给李赫宰一个惊喜，借此来调剂恋人不阳光太久的心情。他怀着天真的热情暗自计划，却眼睁睁看着李赫宰走进不远处的网吧。距离隔得挺近，能清清楚楚地听见大嗓门前台在和自己的恋人打招呼：“今天又来啦？高三崽儿不读书啦？”李赫宰那天似乎心情很好，立刻就给了回应，愉悦又懒散是从未给过李东海的音调：“嗯，不读了。”这简单的四个字好狠心，它们突破皮肉、贯穿骨头，将李东海牢牢钉在原地。

李东海还怀有九死一生的侥幸。他开始悄悄去李赫宰教室后的窗口看他，却发现自己的恋人好像变了一个样子。李东海记忆中的那个男孩总是踏踏实实地读书，总是沉默着不说话，总是清冷又好看就像孤岭上的一枝花。可现在那枝花好像被弄丢了。现在这个上课时趴在课桌上熟睡的人，这个下课时和班上小混混聊游戏眉飞色舞的人，这个和老师搞对抗逃课打篮球的人，这个座位旁垃圾丢满地的人，这个活得像滩烂泥的人，他不认识了。李东海忍不住问自己：所以，满心期待的并肩作战从头到尾其实都只是我一个人的战役。赫已经退出了我一厢情愿的以后，会不会有一天就会决定退出这场爱情？

从那天开始，李东海每晚睡前都会浑浑噩噩躺在床上，一遍一遍回想那些关于李赫宰的片段，像是给自己洗脑——他露出牙龈的好看的笑，他们在放学路上第一次偷偷牵的手，他们生涩地交换的那些草莓味的吻……每回忆一次，他都要告诫自己——你看，这些美好不是假的。我们是相爱的，我要相信他。所以，李东海从没有向李赫宰提起自己的尾随，没有质问那些意外的发现。他想得好漂亮——只要撒一个完美到足以骗过的谎，就还有机会走到地老天荒。

高考成绩下来的那天，李东海试图联系李赫宰，可每一个电话、每一条短信都像是石沉大海。“赫呀，你发挥得还好吗？”“赫呀，你准备考去哪啊？”“赫呀，你为什么不接我电话？” “赫呀，你可千万别犯傻。”“赫呀，求你理理我吧。”“赫呀，我好想你呀。”“赫呀，你别把我丢下。”……“赫呀，你还爱我吗？”家里人不理解，明明成绩发挥得还不错，为什么这孩子还要把自己锁在房间里，隐隐约约传来的哭声压抑又慌张。

李东海想去找他。他不知道李赫宰家的门牌号码，最后的希望，是那家让噩梦开始的网吧。

没有蹲到李赫宰是意料之中，但他没想到会看到金希澈。没有心情与年级上恶名远扬的混混打交道，李东海转身就走。“我知道你们在一起。”金希澈冷不丁地出声，张狂的语气怎么听都有那么些不怀好意。这句话太沉，劈头盖脸向李东海砸过来，疼得他眼冒金星，回过神时依旧难受到窒息，使他来不及在意金希澈的敌意。李东海愣了在原地——这个秘密他们分明埋得很好，不该有人发现的。 “你，怎么知道？”金希澈没有回答,拍了拍自己身边的椅子让李东海坐下。李东海唯一的把柄在他手中，不具备拒绝的资格。金希澈显然满意他的顺从，勾唇一笑，然后肆无忌惮地逼近他，“大学霸，你记忆力这么好，应该没忘掉金起范吧？”

如果说李赫宰是李东海的第一次坚定，那么金起范就是他最单纯的情窦初开。两个男孩在还不懂爱为何物时曾经互相欣赏，牵过一次手，当时两张小脸都红透。可毕竟懵懵懂懂，除了分享玩具、谈天说地、腻在一起，也再没什么更进一步。后来，金起范的妈妈带他搬家，联系也就自然中断了。

“那家伙是我弟弟。爸妈离婚，他跟妈，我跟爸。……我和那个单纯的基佬弟弟不怎么见面，可每次他要提你。我看分明就是你给他下了套。……我可没他那么好骗。早就知道你接近李赫宰没安好心。……我当然都告诉李赫宰了，他现在把我当铁兄弟。……谁没事他妈的会喜欢男人，你害了我弟弟还不够？还得用你的那点自以为是的魅力坑多少人？……李赫宰就一铁直，上次带他去酒吧看到漂亮妹子他比老子还开心……我兄弟现在准备去s省复读，说是那边压力小，反正我他妈的也搞不懂……不过你他妈要是还有点良心就别再骚扰他。……你的QQ不用验证，我前几天就加了，号码李赫宰给的。他把你删了让老子来帮他擦屁股。行，今天碰见你也省的我打字了。……你自己好自为之。”李东海不记得自己是怎么回到家，只记得那时自己好像已经不会哭了，再哭不出了。

好长时间里，金希澈的话都在他脑袋里来来回回地放。他在这样的刺激下想起那些曾经被刻意忽略的细节：虽然自己一直叫他赫，但他从来都只肯叫全名；从前段时间开始，每一次牵手他都会把手慢慢抽出来，只施舍给自己一根因为被紧紧攥着才不想挣扎的手指；和自己接吻的时候他总是逃避自己的舌头，也从不肯松开牙关……所以，自己生病的那天晚上，他不是没看见信息，而是和金希澈去酒吧了是吗；所以，那些用来自我麻醉的美好，都是他看在友情的份上，强行营造的假象是吗；所以，和我在一起，他后悔了是吗；所以，他从来没有爱过……是吗？

李东海从这天开始写日记。“我解释不清了。没有力气，也没有必要了。”他不必去想怎样告诉李赫宰自己在旅行的时候好想他，才显得不那么矫情；他不必去想那两件之前买好还没有来得及送的情侣卫衣，如果把浅色那件送给李赫宰，他会不会穿；他不必去想怎么和李赫宰商量着把志愿填报到同一个城市；他不必去想怎么向父母坦白，你们看，他叫李赫宰，是我从十七岁开始喜欢的人，我这辈子就他啦……

李东海觉得自己有点犯贱。他无法死心，因为李赫宰不曾亲口判刑。他也知道自己有点卑微，但他觉得再逞强一次，就还能再卑微一点。这最后一次，或许爱人就会回来。那天他打开那个只有一个联系人的QQ，定定地看着那句从这个号码申请的第一天开始就没有改过的签名——“他带我入筵席所，以爱为旗在我以上”，眼睛再挪不开，差点就有眼泪掉下来。深吸一口气，他打开联系人列表，给对方发信息：“我保证不会去打扰他了。但如果你有关于他的消息，可以告诉我吗？”金希澈很久没有回复。那一年，李东海十八岁。

那个能耐心听他絮絮叨叨的人不在了，李东海很快就长大了。走入大学校园，他还是有一定名气——优秀，会说话、人缘好。主持人、辩论队、学生会、校园歌手大赛……李东海积极地尝试各种新鲜或者不新鲜的事物，争取那些得过或者没得过的奖项。但是就是不敢再争取一场爱情。他开始隐藏自己。抛来橄榄枝的男男女女之中不乏优秀的人，也不是没有过短暂的心动。可他从未回应。时间长了，知道不会有结果，追求者也就少了。他告诉自己，这是对的，我太忙了。感情这个东西太难，经营不好的。更何况，我在等一个定罪。我不清白。

李东海确实很忙。一开始他还能天天自虐般的打开QQ看有没有消息，后来，满满当当的时间表把他压榨得喘不过气。渐渐地，好像也就忘记了，又再也忘不掉了。李赫宰的存在就像一块一直不肯结好痂的疤，创面上只有岌岌可危的一层，总是在快要忘记的时候来一次痛彻心扉的磕碰。也想过就此揭掉，可是其实自己也知道，底下的新肉还没有长好。他没有办法面对和承认那些血肉模糊。那一年，李东海十九岁。

再打开那个QQ界面纯属意外。那一年，全网开始风靡一款手机游戏，看上去也的确有趣。李东海毕竟还是个半大小伙子，对游戏还存有一点好奇。但要是用常用的QQ号注册，难免会经常被列表好友邀约，到时候推脱其中的任何一帮朋友，好像都会有点为难。这时他想起了自己久不登录的小号。也犹豫过要不要再申请一个。沉默了一会儿，深吸口气，李东海告诉自己，反正也已经没什么用了，就它吧。

打开就看见来自金希澈的消息。一连好几张图片，没有配字，明明白白也不需要有什么配字。所有照片都是合照，固定出现的是露出熟悉牙龈笑的李赫宰，每张照片上他的身边都是不同的姑娘。不是不喜欢出门，不是不喜欢笑，不是不肯付出，不是不肯主动，只是那个对象，不肯是我。这场自私又残忍的审判李东海等到了。“我伏罪。李赫宰你要是不跑，我们或许就能成功。可你逃走了，如今才有给我定罪的资格。”

第一次，李东海开始有些恨，还有些悔。好不甘心啊，又好可笑啊，这个为李赫宰而存在的QQ号，这段时间来自己抱有的侥幸，和这些年傻瓜一样独自认真的感情。李东海不算一个有耐心的人，但有两件事情他坚持得很好，一个是写日记，一个是爱李赫宰。现在他觉得自己只能坚持一样了。

李东海的话变得很少，也不再热心参加学校活动。一有空，他就抱着那本看上去上了点年纪的厚厚日记本，丢了魂似的写。一开始的语句很激进，恨过，骂过，就好得多。复杂的感情沉淀了很多天，李东海觉得自己找回了冷静。怪我，李东海想，不过他现在很幸福，我已经赎罪了。所以他写:

“我好像是你人生道路上的一条看起来还不赖的死胡同。你尝试着砸了砸墙，我以为自己能见到光。再来一次的话你且径直走吧。我再不邀请你来了。”

“你说你闻不惯烟味，可我却开始抽烟。朋友这次帮买的烟很妙，叫草莓薄荷双爆。草莓是你，叠加一层薄荷，就像极了那个夏天你和我在一起的味道。草莓好甜啊，可是从什么时候，这个甜味就被薄荷完全掩盖了呢？那么凉，凉到不敢深吸，稍微大口一点就……好疼啊。”

……

日记还剩最后一页，翻完这一页就是新的人生，李东海早就想好了内容，但他不想再写。他还是没能翻篇。那一年，李东海二十岁。

李东海抗拒酒局。这些年的每一次聚会，他很少喝醉。因为自己的这张脸，每次都需要用不要命的姿态灌下那些刺激又难喝的液体，以此来回拒那些炽热又畸形的暗示。酒量这东西，身经百战，也就练出来了。

高一的班群最近有点热闹，严格地说，大家相处的时间其实还不满一年。当过去的那群的少年都齐齐步入社会之后，才惊觉学生时代的回忆都是这么纯粹又美好，足可以直接拿出来、吹干净灰尘，用来修筑一面挡风墙。要求聚会的声音吵闹了很久，在班级成立十周年的时候终于被敲定。当年作为班长的李东海自然缺不得席。他告诉自己：没那么巧。他不会来。

约定的那天，李东海被领导安排了饭局，推脱不得。无奈之下他只得给组织这场聚会的过去的几个班委打电话：“抱歉了哥几个，实在赶不过来吃饭了，帮我道个歉啊。吃完招呼大家去k歌吧，全算我账上，我这边忙完肯定过来。”

等他赶到包房门口的时候，已经是喝过几轮。意料之中的，打开门就有早就备好的罚酒在等着他。没有废话地干完，没有悬念地醉了。他胡乱的答应着同学们的嬉笑和招呼，摇晃着摸索到沙发的角落里，迎上一双熟悉又冷冽的眼睛。这个好看的醉鬼哪里还分得清现实和幻想，他只会凭本能放任自己隐忍多时的情绪——“赫呀，你回来啦。”

李东海不记得自己怎么就和李赫宰进了酒店。他觉得是梦，李赫宰还在，他也已经长大，他说他放不下，他说他好爱他。这个梦太残忍又太迷人，太真实又太虚假。李东海很少梦见李赫宰，做关于现在的李赫宰的梦，还是第一次。他想，这个梦太难得，应该做点什么。李东海越长大越胆小了，他害怕李赫宰这样一个小气的人，连自己的梦也不肯再来。

于是吵闹着要去洗澡。饮酒之后洗澡很容易出事，可是眼前这个男人早已不是当年那个娇气又明媚的体弱小孩，常年泡在健身房使他长了一身的腱子肉，李赫宰犟不过。 这些年早已养成灌肠的习惯，所以他需要做的，只是在洗澡之余就着酒店洗手台上的乳液，给自己做一次扩张。

明明已经做好了万全的准备，可当围上浴巾站在门背后的那一刻，李东海突然就想当个逃兵。浴室外的李赫宰，是自己用整个青春去惦念和肖想的人，在真要做些什么的时候，方知不可亵玩。哪怕告诉自己只是个梦，一个或许没有第二次的美梦，李东海也没勇气做到最后了。

浴室里的醉鬼进去了太久，又早早停了水声，不再给出一点响动。关心则乱，李赫宰本来就提心吊胆，没打招呼就跌跌撞撞闯了进去。恰到好处的酒精将鼻尖眼角柔和，热水澡使身体的每一寸苏醒泛红，久久未做的扩张则让发梢都染上一丝媚色。浴室里水汽氤氲，李东海出现在毫无防备的李赫宰的面前，清纯又魅惑就像含羞带露的水仙。

在李赫宰愣怔的时候，李东海面对着这个仿佛失了魂的男人，上下打量的样子近乎贪婪。还是鼻梁挺拔，下颌锋利，肤色白皙，脸颊和脖侧还是连着那三颗痣，也还是有着记忆里那双眸光冷淡的的单眼皮大眼睛。岁月将男人的皮和骨磨合得更加出色，恍惚之间却也还是当初那个被自己放在心尖尖的少年。

送上门来的猎物再没有退缩的道理，李东海的双手勾上那人孤高又诱惑的脖子，将他狠狠往怀里一带，然后蛮不讲理地攻占了那两瓣柔软又毫无防备的唇。灵巧的舌头作为先行兵到对方的阵营里攻城略地，没怎么费力便遇到了那个多年前多次错失的目标。李赫宰有极短暂的慌乱，但很快就重振旗鼓，将手指插入李东海发间，紧紧扣住他的后脑。这是一场势均力敌的缠斗，在其中一方缴械投降之前，谁也不肯提前退场。

如果放任这场纠缠，两人可以在对方的唇舌之间互相耽搁到地老天荒。凭着一点无用的默契，李东海率先收回自己的舌，几乎在同一时间，李赫宰松开了自己因为用力太久快要僵硬到抽筋的手。两人都没有放松警惕，他们都知道在这场属于成年人的拉锯战里，现在不过是做了个简单的热身。

李东海短暂地交换到了李赫宰的味道，哪肯浅尝辄止。缺氧的燥热使他解开自己的浴巾，然后跪立在地，试图用赤裸的诚意做筹码向李赫宰索取更多。隔着粗糙又厚实的牛仔裤，李东海再次请出了自己最得意的先行兵，将极具挑逗的舔弄当成战鼓，向那只蛰伏的巨兽下暧昧的战书：我早知你远扬的威名。这次我跋山涉水而来，可有机会征服你吗？

很快，隔着布料传来的炙热温度就带来了巨兽苏醒的消息。得到许可的李东海迫不及待地解开面前人的皮带，一面递给李赫宰一个暂时休战的眼神，一面用纤细又有力的指节在那片秘密的丛林深入，蛮横地揭开了那层盖在巨兽身上的最后一层幕布。没有任何犹豫地将眼前的巨大含进嘴里，李东海的舌头饱含技巧地绕着它旋转，试图从尺寸和形状中推知其耐力与攻击性。同时牙齿也在配合着舌头发出警告：你看，你现在已经快要落在我的手上。

李赫宰的东西在持续的逗弄下逐渐清醒、警惕、最终暴怒，用更巨大的尺寸和更加灼热的温度来使不知死活的猎人知难而退。李东海在短暂慌张之后振作精神，用更深的喉位来对巨兽进行安置，试图用有节制的吞吐对它进行进一步的安抚：你看，我并不是要害你。你明明很享受的样子，却还要用蔑视逼退我。你可真小气。

李东海花了好一段时间和李赫宰磨合。他似乎摸清了这巨兽的脾性。于是他大气胆子用指甲轻轻刮蹭，碰瓷这个凶残的大家伙，在它摇头晃脑蓄势发起反抗的时候又赶紧讨好地揉弄它敏感又多情的囊袋，使它憋屈地发不出火来。他快要沉醉在巨兽进出在自己喉咙时发出的动静——每一都下扎实有力，还伴随着诱人的水声。他知道，自己快要成功了。

李东海没有失望，那家伙没过多久便发出了休战的讯号。它临走时赏赐般地留给他满口略带咸腥的汁液，搭配它依旧趾高气昂的样子，分明就是不肯服输。李东海含着李赫宰的精液，抬起头向他展示自己的厉害，意料之中的没有得到夸奖。李东海没劲地撇了撇嘴，然后在对方因来不及阻止而产生的慌乱里将盈满口腔的液体一点不剩地咽了下去，最后满意地咂了咂嘴。这可是最宝贵的战利品，他哪里舍得吐。

在李东海的记忆中，这场带刺的挑逗，李赫宰全程没有配合，也没有推拒。他绝无可能知道，那天晚上，属于李赫宰的那双冷淡的眼睛里曾发出他今生注定错过的信号。那是无条件纵容。

李赫宰顶着腮帮、锁着眉头，久久没有说话。像是终于放下了什么，他解脱般地吐了口气，蹲下身、挑起李东海的下巴，堂堂正正地捕获了那双好看的眼睛。长久的沉默在李赫宰的脑袋里装满了谨慎的措辞，可这一番精心准备之后他却依旧只能颤抖着唇，丢出一句大而空泛的话：“你最近过得，还好吗？”

这句话听上去未免太好哭，也太好笑。“好或不好，又怎么样呢？”李东海不想在这个尚可称得上浪漫的时候说出煞风景的话，但他的眼神里还是明明白白写着：李赫宰，你用什么身份来试探我呢？这些和你又有什么关系呢？

折腾了这么一阵，李东海身心俱疲，酒早就醒得差不多了。可是他不能说，否则滔天的自我厌弃足以把活下去的勇气吞没。李东海想，好险，差点就罪不可赦。到这里就好了，到这里就够了。

李东海眼里的绝望藏不了，这种反应绝非李赫宰想要。他以为李东海的主动是因为余情未了，是在告诉自己还有重新开始的可能。可在眼前人的反应里藏着的事实显然与李赫宰的自以为是大相径庭。所以，哪怕李赫宰生来迟钝却也惊觉，已经太迟了。他下意识否认现实，用近乎焦急的姿态在自己一手建成的密室里四处碰壁，但直到头破血流也没能找到逃生的出口。发现自己无法逃脱之后，李赫宰脑袋里只剩下了一个念头：把他也留下。 

李东海显然不知道李赫宰的想法。他垂下眸子，在帮李赫宰整理好衣服之后毅然起身，一边重新在自己腰上围上浴巾，一边思考着一个可以顺利脱身的理由。李赫宰就是在这个绝妙的时间点发起突击。腰部被一双坚硬又有力的臂膀偷袭，等李东海反应过来的时候自己已经被李赫宰扛在肩上，世界颠倒。从此荒唐的故事有了更加荒唐的走向。

被俘虏的人本能地感到危险，开始用尽全力挣扎。可是在岁月里成长了的人不只是他。李赫宰发起狠来根本拦不住，一只手把李东海的腰牢牢禁锢，另一只手快而狠地往那光裸的臀上连甩了好几个巴掌。那些无谓的愤怒、那些无法平静的慌张全部被这几下不留情分的责打转化为几声痛到极致的呜咽，最后留作臀上斑驳的红肿。李东海在挨揍之后短暂地停止了挣扎，也就在这时他才注意到那条还没来得及在腰上系好的浴巾——它正徒劳地隔在两人之间，而自己本来安分守己的性器因为李赫宰脚步的起伏被迫和它进行一次次短暂又微妙的摩擦。为了不加剧粗糙摩擦带来羞耻感，他只能选择安静地趴伏，无助得像只待宰的羔羊。

李东海很快便被粗暴地摔在床，在疼痛还没来得及侵占胸腔的时候，李赫宰就已经用体重将他压制，然后将两条劲瘦的腿牢牢锁在他的身侧，极具侵略性地俯视他，暴虐的情绪通过那双因充血变得通红的眼睛毫无保留地传达。这种场面李东海从未见过，他不可避免地后悔了。早知道接下来要发生什么，这个因醉酒和做梦而产生畸形的禁忌故事，他说什么也不会提笔。

开弓没有回头箭。转眼之间，李赫宰就已经又脱下了身上那几层碍事的衣物，使两具年轻又漂亮的身体终于有机会毫无阻碍地紧紧相贴。李赫宰的皮肤紧实又细腻，肌肉线条也是轮廓分明。可李东海却不解风情地怀念起了那条自己一分钟前还是深恶痛绝的浴巾。

暴怒中的李赫宰敏感得如一头野兽，拥有着惊人的力气和敏锐的感知。可他的脑袋在强烈的副作用下变得粗暴又愚蠢。几乎是第一时间，他就发现了李东海的走神，就连细微的不受控都能草木皆兵的他蛮不讲理地推演出逃跑的可能。这样的苗头当然不能被纵容，李赫宰惩罚性地咬上李东海线条优美的脖颈，感受着他脆弱的血管在自己齿缝里发出惊慌的微弱求饶。猎物的脆弱让他稍稍收起杀心，将恶狠狠的撕咬变成玩弄的吮吸，总之就是不愿松口。

李赫宰直到腮帮吸得酸疼才选择放过身下痛得颤抖的人。他美滋滋地欣赏起这颗刚种下的新鲜草莓，和想象中的一样，形状和颜色都是上乘。这么多年来，李赫宰的喜好没变，在他看来，草莓这种可爱的小东西就应该在爱人身上长满。于是他开始勤勤恳恳地在李东海的身体上努力，李东海一开始还能挣扎着呼痛，到了后来，出了一身冷汗，却连呻吟都没有力气发了。试探着起身，看到自己的一身伤痕，李东海感到前所未有的委屈和无力，他甚至想让李赫宰快点进入自己，他知道，只有这样才能获得一条生路。可他同时也知道,在这场性爱里，自己从来就没有调控节奏的资格。

李东海用干涩得掉不下泪的眼睛紧盯这个在自己身体上施暴的，曾经的爱人。他不知道为什么，自己明明被正在伤害，却对施暴人产生了怜悯。李赫宰准确地捕捉到了他眼神里的信息，刚刚平静下来的情绪再次变得狂躁。他无法给李东海不合时宜的情绪找到一个合理的解释。密集又徒劳的用脑使李赫宰脑袋胀痛，从而逼迫他放弃思考。不适与不甘使他迸发出更大的愤怒，最终又反应在李东海身上。他攥住李东海的脚踝，将人摆成最能唤醒羞耻的尿布式，毫无预兆地往那因紧张而微微颤抖的小穴里插入手指。出乎意料的是，那条本该干燥拥挤的甬道竟然大大方方地悦纳了他修长的手指。在那将手指吞没包围的温暖的肉壁上，分明有一些陌生却清晰的黏腻。李赫宰立刻就把手指抽了出来，然后无视李东海的挣扎与哀求，在他羞愧又惊怒的注视下把指头凑到鼻尖轻轻嗅了嗅。

虽然没有将花果的香气与浴室的乳液对上号，但傻子也知道，这种香味不可能来自李东海自己。这根手指捅破了李东海不可言说的秘密，也刺破了他强撑着的理智。他听见李赫宰恶劣地凑到自己耳边说——你早就想要，还装什么贞烈。

李东海好想反驳，但他不能把醉酒当借口。一旦说出口，那就意味着现在这个任人宰割的浪荡玩物，是清醒着的。李赫宰不爱他，只是想要得到他。这场性事已经给了李东海太多伤痕，如今也再无可能得到哪怕一点点快感。李东海将声音放到最软，将姿态放到最低，求李赫宰放过自己，将此刻作为整个故事的结局。可结束这两个字本就是暴君的逆鳞，他捂住李东海的嘴，封锁了他的求饶，并且不允许他再发出一点声音。在李东海被迫乖顺之后，他跳过所有理所应当的准备，试图让李东海直接吞没自己蓄势待发的分身。

一个醉鬼的扩张不可能有多彻底，况且耽搁了这么长时间，容纳一根手指的顺利进入已经称得上是极限。穴口试探着将李赫宰的巨大吞入了三分之一，便发现大事不妙，开始用尽全力将这个庞然大物往外推。李东海的身体诚实地发出了今晚的第一个强制性拒绝。在为最后一击蓄力的时候，李赫宰停留在李东海嘴上的手，接收到了一份酝酿了整晚的泪水。它给了李赫宰片刻的犹豫与慌张，但在这场博弈中，还未完全平复的暴虐和情欲的蛊惑最终占了上风，使他在快要被完全驱赶的时候下定决心长驱直入。下体撕裂般的疼痛让李东海发出一声饱含痛苦的嘶吼，然后几乎瞬间就失去了意识。他把自己放空在这炼狱里，最后一个念头是：终于结束了。

天亮之前，李东海蹒跚着离开，对李赫宰再无什么留恋。日记还有最后一页，李东海终于决定把它写完。

“让我最后一次为你流一回眼泪好了。  
赫呀，你那里天气怎么样啊？  
赫呀，你最近有没有理头发？  
赫呀，你今天好好吃饭了吧？  
赫呀，你的前路我就不陪啦。  
赫呀，你加把劲儿忘掉我吧。  
赫呀，你别让我再想起你啦。  
不爱的人早该退场，陪你的人应该是个可爱姑娘。  
让我再这样叫你一次吧，赫呀。”

这段话是早就想好的内容，他们属于过去的李东海。对现在的李东海来说，已经不适用了。他从脑袋里翻找出这段话，在誊抄时还能回忆起当年的情绪，可再无一点共鸣。生活走在了这本日记前面，谈不上顺利但是已经翻篇。这个仪式，就当为过去的自己补上吧。

一场酒后的荒唐，对心死之人而言是结束的场记板，对归来之人而言却是开始的信号弹。李赫宰在每一个能够和爱情挂钩的节日都往李东海家买礼物，约李东海吃饭，甚至见缝插针地在对方同事面前宣示莫须有的主权。这些事情，换成当年的李东海可能会喜极而泣，可现在的李东海被他打乱了正常生活，几近窒息。每拉黑一次号码，李赫宰就又会厚起脸皮申请新的，逼得李东海只能一遍一遍耐心又坚定地拒绝：我已经不爱你了，我们不可能了。可是成年的李赫宰反而变得太不懂事，像是闹着要摘星星的熊孩子，达不到愿望就耍赖，顽劣得听不进道理。可没人满足得了他。时间一长，两个人都身心俱疲。情绪爆发的时候，李东海会想，要是当年我们同归于尽就好了。那一年，李东海26岁。

无谓的痴缠断断续续地拉锯了好几个春夏。这一年冬天，李东海准备搬家。就职的企业准备在J市上市分公司，总部有想法将他调任。是足够心动的条件——升职、涨薪、一套宽敞的新房。没考虑太久他便同意了。也不只是因为物质条件的丰厚，只是他想换个地方，看看真正的新生活是什么模样。

事到如今，爱早就消磨殆尽。这么多年，李东海还是住在原来的小区，生活中不可避免地会出现关于李赫宰的痕迹，或多或少还是有点记挂。所以，面对来自李赫宰的纠缠，他没有办法破口大骂，没有办法撕破脸皮。当初那些日子还留有那么些美好，他不想让它们被彻底消磨掉。可现在已经出现了危险的苗头。所以，不如趁这个机会离开吧。

“他带我入筵席所，以爱为旗在我以上。”当年，李赫宰领着李东海共赴一场爱的盛宴，却残忍地要求他一人独享。等到满桌好菜热过一次又一次，直到变质腐坏李东海也没把不辞而别的爱人等来。现在他终于肯回来，却用一场两败俱伤的性事为两人做了个不堪回首的交接，将李东海彻底从席上逼退，抹杀掉和睦分食的全部希望。现在，李赫宰已经亲手烹饪了一桌新席，可惜李东海有些败胃，看都不看就知道，自己吃不下了。也不想和他一起吃了。这一年，李东海31岁。和李赫宰纠缠了十五年，他奉陪不起了。

李东海离开之后的第二天，金希澈交给李赫宰一封信：

“李赫宰，不知道你还记不记得，当年你陪我去花鸟市场挑了一盆多肉植物，  
叫黑王子。我把原本只有瓶盖大小的它养得比我的脸还大。  
它死的时候我对你哭，你说，再买一个。  
李赫宰，你现在也是老样子。  
这些情呀、爱呀你好像还是不懂。  
你哪里爱我，清醒一点，你不过是不甘心。  
我们的爱情死的很透，  
你应该去找一份新的。  
李赫宰，感谢你当年一场丰厚馈赠，让我一次就尝尽了酸甜苦辣。  
我现在知道，爱情是矜贵奢侈的东西只许一人独享。  
上一次你不肯陪我，这次我陪不了你，我们扯平，谁也不欠谁的。  
李赫宰，你不知道，我家小区大门的路灯被拆啦。  
李赫宰，你太久没回来，有条死胡同已经被打通啦。  
李赫宰，我从时光里把你拐来，早就该还啦。  
李赫宰，这一晃眼已经十五年啦。  
我这就放你走吧。”


End file.
